Tinkerbell's Wish
by Minako25
Summary: Tinkerbell can never seem to get ride of her constant and annoying admirer Wisp. That is until she wishes that she'd never have to see the fae again, and she gets more than she wished for. Based on Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates.


__

The Heads Up

This is a fan fiction based on "Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates" which is based off of J.M. Barries "Peter and Wendy". I do not own these characters, I do not claim to own these characters. 

Unless they are the Lost Girls, Captain Cerise/Tae, or Wisp and Thistle who belong to my good friend Dendraica. They are all fan fiction fabrications. Don't take them from us.

All comments and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Don't flame me, it's not nice and it's pretty useless. If you have something to say *think* before you type.

CAN'T TAKE IT BACK

By Minako

Two glittering lights fluttered about the sky, on a rather cloudy day in Neverland. It appeared that the first light was being pursued by the second, which flew vainly to keep up. It was an intricate dance of colors and movement in the purple gray sky.

"My light, I'm so deeply sorry!" The second greenish light called out to the first. "if you would simply…"

"No! Just stop following me!" the other stopped dead and spat back. She was the pink winged fairy Tinkerbell, the constant of the eternal youth Peter Pan. However she was not with the youthful boy this day, and woeful for her, she should have been. Currently, the pink fairy was less than pink and more of a slimy blue color, covered in berry juice that stained her skin.

Following her and trying his best to apologize, was the green fairy Wisp. When he tried to near the female fairy she quickly backed away, keeping distance between them. Tinkerbell often treated the fairy this way but today he was a plague to her, a jinx and a curse.

"My sweet, my love… it was an accident…" Wisp heart fully pleaded with the fairy, his eyes so mournful.

"**You** are an accident!" she harshly pointed at the fairy, and screaming at the top of her voice, "And stop calling me that!"

"I'm sorry my flower," he automatically responded to her. 

What had occurred between them only moments earlier was a complete loss to Wisp. It was an accident of course. Normally he would have thought differently, but Tinkerbell was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now all he knew is he was sorry and she was furious and uncooperative. He could only stare into her angry eyes, which were completely unreadable to him.

Tinkerbell just hung there, breathing so angrily and heavily; and looking back she wasn't sure whether to scream some more or just turn her back. Wisp had lost all ability to speak a forward sentence to her and seeing the suffering in his features, certainly didn't make her feel any better. 

A glob of blue gelatin fell from her blouse and the pink fairy decided to just calmly and plainly tell him to go home. As her lips moved, dozens of drops of water splashed against her backside. A moment later, it turned into a shower of hundreds of piercing cold raindrops. Wisp raised his hands to catch the drops and suddenly a wind raged against both of their tiny bodies. 

The sudden storm tore it and Tinkerbell wordlessly flew the other way. Wisp should have let her go, but the storm quickly worsened and he could barely stay stationary against the rain and winds. Watching Tinkerbell struggle too, Wisp again chased after her, calling her name.

She didn't look back at the sound of her name, probably ignoring him or she just couldn't hear against the pelting sheets of rain. With all the power the green fairies thin wings provided, he fought to catch Tink. He spun her around by the shoulder and shouted just to be heard, "Tinkerbell! We need to find a safe place! This is too dangerous to fly in!"

Too hurt and angry to comply with common sense, she replies, "Fine! You go land!" With all of her strength, she battles the storm to get away as fast as she can.

"This is completely absurd!" Wisp said to himself, holding down his hat and again trying to catch her. She could barely stay airborne against the winds and flew dizzyingly all around. It wasn't that Wisp couldn't have kept up under normal conditions, but there was no pattern to the way the wind blew her. It also occurred to Wisp that they were pulling out to sea. They had to turn back now or they might never make it back. 

"Tinkerbell!" Wisp shouted and finally was able to reach for her arm. He started to lead her back the way they came when she jerked her arm away and hissed, "Don't touch me!"

Wisp quickly tucked his arms at his side as he saw something snap beneath those great green eyes. Her face was empty as rain rushed across her cheeks and down her nose. She closed her eyes as she calmly spoke, "Do you know what? I wish that you would just go away for ever…" Tinkerbell's eyes opened again and she continued with more conviction, "Better yet, I wish that you never existed."

To answer her voice, a flash of lightning struck down on both of the fairies. Blinding white light consumed their bodies and cold oblivion washed over them. The cold rain could no longer be felt by the fairies, yet a sensation still was felt by Wisp. His head swam, and he felt air all around him and recognized that his body was falling. Wisp forced his eyes awake and saw the storm had ended and that the ocean was beneath him. More importantly, Tinkerbell was underneath him and falling towards a watery grave fast.

The green fairy regained himself and quickly gathered the pink fairy into his arms. She showed no sign of coming too. He couldn't worry about that now as he found he didn't have the strength to carry both of them. His eyes finally caught site of the pirate ship nearing them and made his way towards it. His wings stopped beating and he ending up crashing into the rail of the ship, letting Tinkerbell slide out of his arms. Sleep takes over his will and he faints.

*****

"Horse pills and rabbits feet," Tinkerbell slowly sounded out the curse as she grasped her throbbing head. She felt wood beneath her and the sky around her to confirm that she was lying down. The gentle rocking of the sea prevented her from being steady enough to sit. 

"What happened," she asks to anyone who might be listening. Her arms refuse to lift her up and she groggily looked behind to see the male fairy. "Wisp? Wisp are you alright?"

He responded in a groan. Laying on his back, he tilted his head back and opens one eye, "I'll live… I think… clap for me." Tinkerbell crawls over towards him and claps a few times at his request. She then glowers, "Hey now."

Wisp weakly smiled and sat up himself. It didn't take long for the pink fairy to go through the emotions of confused, concerned and back to angry. Her wings lifted her up to stand, "Great, the pirates ship. Just where I wanted to spend my afternoon."

She narrowed her eyes at Wisp, and he responded with a glower as well. What was he supposed to do, let her fall into the brimmy? Even he had a limit to how much ridiculing he could stand from one ungrateful fairy. Tinkerbell had long since passed that line and his good nature and patience was worn out. 

Fluttering off the rail and on to the ship, Tink elegantly landed on a nearby crate. She whirled around to tell Wisp one more thing when suddenly a glass jar slammed down on top of her. Both fairies squeaked in surprise and Wisp quickly dove into hiding behind another crate.

Desperately Tinkerbell slammed her fist against the glass cage, her voice unheard outside the confinement. She looked above at the hand pressing down on the jar and followed it a brown cloaked man.

Whoever he was, he was a rather old pirate, in his 60s perhaps. His full beard was grayed and his body thin and brittle. A cockeyed strip of cloth covered his left eye, scars were visible above and below the eye patch.

"Well now, what 'ave we 'ere?" He gently asked, dragging the jar across the crate, "Tis a wee leprechaun it is."

Maybe Tink would have thought about how familiar the voice was to her, but she was to concerned with escape. When the jar reached the edge, she thought this was her chance. In a surprisingly quick motion, the man pulled the jar off the box and corked it, sealing her tightly in the space. She fell hard against the back end of the container as he held it up to his eye.

"What a fancy, pretty night lamp you'd be making." he commented, shaking the jar roughly with a satisfied smile.

"Smee!" a second voice hollered and the old man's eye widened in surprise. 

"Smee?" Tinkerbell and Wisp repeated from their respective locations, not believing that this old codfish could be the bosun. Quickly Smee set the jar down behind the concealment of more barrels and crates.

"Now don't you be going no where," he whispered to the fairy and hopped up to attend to the other man. It was a tall man, with long sandy blonde hair wrapped in a bandana. He was unfamiliar, rather youthful and handsome, in very light colors like yellow, white and light brown. The bosun subordinately groveled at the mans feet, who hollered at him extensively and lead him away.

Now that he was gone, Wisp wasted no time in going to his fairy companions aid. She beat against the jar and screamed at him, despite the fact that her voice couldn't be heard. Pointing to the cork, Wisp instructed, "You push and I'll pull."

Tinkerbell nodded and with little effort they freed the soft wood stopper from the jar. Tink gasped to breath in the fresh air and with a full breath she fumed, "This is the worst day of my life and it's all your fault!"

"Captain on deck!" Smee sounded out loud, alerting the two fairies. They ducked down again, but curious they peeked themselves above the crate to see. The pirates scrambled about the deck, all congregating at the stairway in front of the Captain's cabin. The men watch the door with anticipation and great reform. If one didn't know any better, it appeared that Hook's crew of unwashed heathens, had "cleaned up their act."

While Wisp watched the door, Tinkerbell was still busy observing the pirates. Not that they generally mattered to her, but something was obviously off about the crews roster. She made note of Mason, Mullin, Smee and another man who certainly resembled Jukes, just a little more filled out perhaps. He also sported some new tattoos, from head to toe actually. Standing across from them and less discernable, were three pirates in their twenties and maybe younger. The one she recognized from scolding Smee before, and the other two she couldn't clearly see.

The doors of the cabin opening removed Tink's attention. There was something terribly mysterious and frightening in that moment the cabin doors crept open. Everyone held their breath. A tall, dark, slender man wearing violet threads revealed himself. Without a doubt, it was Ignateous Starkey.

"Saucepans and skillets," Tinkerbell gasped as he exited the Captain's quarters. Another comment would have followed if he'd not turned back and offered a hand to a figure not yet seen. There was something relieving about the fact that the whole crew wasn't waiting for scrawny, pasty white Starkey. A red gloved hand takes his and is carefully lead out onto the deck. 

This time, a stately, proper and beautiful woman stands before the crew of the Jolly Roger. Her costume is a long fashionable red jacket, heavily embroidered and trimmed with gold. She wears pants instead of a skirt and tall heavy black boots. Around her neck she adorns a white cravat with a gold pin and her hat (which covers her face) is wide and decorated with plumes. 

She reached for her broad cutlass at her side and lifted her head up and the blade to the men below. This action inspired a round of cheering from the men and she smiled brightly to her crew. The pirates began to chant her name, "Cerise! Cerise! Cerise!" 

Cerise screamed loudest of the bunch, her browns eyes sparkled and her dark red hair was afire. Power and energy and fear cry with the sea smashing against the boat. Wisp's blood grew cold as he gazed upon the ghostly familiar face, "Tae?"

Tinkerbell dared to glance at Wisp, who was frozen and pale. "This is madness! Absolute lunacy!"

"I don't believe this. How?"

"And I don't believe you," Tinkerbell shouted loud enough to be heard and the fairies quickly made themselves scarce. She growled in frustration, "I have to find Peter!" 

Wisp made no effort to stop her as she dashed away from the ship and high into the air. From the air, she looked back down at the bizarre ship. Strange, she thought, that's too big to be the Jolly Roger, but it certainly resembled it. They weren't even flying the skull and crossbones, but the Joulie Rouge. She wondered if she'd even been on the Jolly Roger or was it a new ship that the familiar pirates had deserted to. Only they didn't have time to do that. So where in Neverland did Captain Cerise and her pirates come from.

Who cared, all Tinkerbell wanted to do was fly home and be with Peter. The sky was still dark and hazy, but the fairy pressed on towards home.

*****

The cutlass was lowered to the pirate Captain's side and she finally spoke to her crew, "Victory is ours me buckoos!"

Again the men cheered but they quieted faster this time. Starkey had the most annoyingly smug look on his face which made Wisp want to punch him. The fairy had no idea what was going on, or why this female Captain looked like his sister and what this "victory" was. He only knew he didn't like any of it.

She leaned forwards against the rail and spoke to the men with force and exhilaration. "It's been a long time coming, to this most historic moment in Neverland's meager existence. I ask you now men, what do you want? To leave this miserable isle for good?"

"Aye!" The responded together.

"To pillage and plunder once again the Spanish Main as the most ruthless and cruel crew of buccaneers?"

"Aye!"

"To be rid of this eternal nightmare and it's foolish inhabitants? To finally send that illusive lot of Lost Boys into their everlasting resting place?"

"Aye!" they cheered again and Cerise took a moment to pause and reflect. To let their excitement stir, "And how shall we do it men? How shall we write our saga?"

"In blood!" her well trained little soldiers shouted. Her smile grew malicious as she pointed above their heads, "Lower the wench!"

Bosun Smee was already at the main mast, letting loose a rope connected high above to a net. Quickly and lightly, Cerise made her way down the steps towards the bundle that trashed and snarled wildly. Her lips wore a wicked smile as she her eyes looked into those of the captive. Turning to her bait, with one arm outstretched to indicated the net, "I present to you our bait!" She turned proudly to two of her men, who looked equally boastful, "Good work Mr. Jukes and Mr. Bowen."

Wisp quickly and quietly made a path towards the gathering, not worried that anyone would notice him. The dark man with all the tattoos was certainly Mr. Jukes alright, he wasn't exactly huge, but certainly wasn't the scrawny boy Wisp had last seen. The boy next to him was slightly younger and wearing a sneaky, untrustworthy face underneath thick untamed brown locks. His name was Christian Bowen, and he wore a dark green jacket over a tattered white shirt and green pants.

What was in the net? Wisp was certain was a wild, beastly animal. Finally it calmed down enough to let Wisp see instead a tall young girl, tangled in the hemp web. Around her body was white wolf's fur, and it's ears worn over her short chopped up blond hair like a hat. The rest of her outfit looked like men's long johns, and a black pair of their knickers on her feet.

"Comfy my dear?" Tae asked mockingly, not afraid to get too close to the net. The girl responded by chomping down her teeth with a growl, as warning to stay back.

"You'll never grow up to be a proper lady if you insist on behaving like that." Cerise tisked, looking directly into her angered golden eyes. Despite the injuries that this girl sported, she had an considerable amount of fight left. From what Wisp could view, the pirates didn't just stop at capturing her, they senselessly beat her into submission. Then again, as Wisp saw an equal amount of bruises and cuts on the two pirates, she might have not left them a whole lot of choice in capturing her.

"Dear, dear lady Fang, why do you insist on behaving like this? You've lost, and you will most certainly die. You can choose if it's now, or later with your little friends."

"You can kill me, but in the end, your kind will always die!" Fang bravely threatened, not once letting her spirit visibly waver.

"My kind is already dead," Cerise cryptically answered, leaning closer to the wolf-girl. In that moment of nearness, Fang spat upon the Captain, just to provoke her further. Cerise frowned and backed away, trying to appear dignified. Less patient however, Starkey pushed past and drew his own blade upon the girl, "You little bitch! I'll have your very gullet for that insult!"

"Starkey!" Cerise held him, visibly annoyed with his display of bravado, "She can die after she watches her friends suffer. A quick death is too good for this Amazon. Tonight, this will all be over. When we rid ourselves of Lost Boys! And rid ourselves of this curse!"

With a gesture of her finger, the net was raised up again as Captain Cerise headed back towards her cabin, closely heeled by Starkey. The four younger of the pirates studied the girl while Mason hoisted her up. Wisp still focused on the Captain. He had no doubt in his mind that he was on the Jolly Roger, and this was Hook's crew. Was this all because of Tinkerbell's wish? Did it somehow create another world, where Wisp didn't exist? That was silly though, because Wisp knew he existed, he was standing right there.

"The sooner this she-devil pays her dues to Davey Jones, the better." Mullins roughly stated, taking off towards lower deck. Jukes shook his head in disgust as he followed after his elder shipmate.

"A shame we can't sell the little whore off for a bit of profit." regretted Bowen with a greedy little smile. 

"I don't even think the dogs would know what to do with her." a dark beige skinned lad, the youngest of the pirates and current cabin boy, laughed. 

*****

Everything felt off to Tinkerbell as she raced towards the place she called home. A dark sky and surrounding gray mist was a constant in her journey and because of it, she found herself straying off the path. It tore at her heart, and beat down her faith that maybe the house wouldn't be there when she got there. For she was traveling correctly and what she didn't know, but feared, was that nothing was the same.

"Peter," she whispered before tears watered her eyes. Tinkerbell felt sickness in her gut and thought that she might fade away right there, on this lonely, quiet little island. This was the most miserable day in Neverland, for nothing stirred, all of her creatures were hidden away, like they were never there.

Before the fairy was truly defeated, the most welcoming site came into view. There it was, "the Underground House," her heart sighed in relief.

"Peter!" She cried upon entering the abode, but nothing but darkness answered her. The house was empty, left in shambles, devoid and cold. A new sadness chocked her throat, "Where… where is everyone? Peter!" she cried out again, but her soft voice was too weak. 

"Darkest of days, is this all I have left? Is nothing all that shall welcome me? Where is my love? Where is my eternal youth?" She scanned the room completely, but her ears were what told her the most. Voices… soft, childrens voices whispering from some unseen corner. Were they ghost? Was she just imagining voices… no they had to be real. 

So Tinkerbell took to fluttering around the room, trailing the sounds. It lead her to a vine covered hole in the wall, where a golden light leaked out. The opening was just the right size for a child, even a little bigger than that. This was certainly something that wasn't there before, and couldn't have changed overnight. 

Tink entertained the idea that Neverland had changed suddenly and that maybe the pirates knew where to find the Lost Boys. But being silly mortals, or clever ones at that, they abandoned the first room of the house and created a second. She didn't know what was on the other side and there was only one way to find out.

Entering the passage, she immediately asked again for Peter… the answer, was rather unexpected. Seven children looked up in surprise as her pink luminescence shined against their faces in the relatively darkened room.

"Look at that!" one of them pointed her out, completely astounded. The nearest boy to Tinkerbell, reached out with two arms and attempted to grab the fairy. She barely had a chance to move and quickly started to dart about the room to avoid being squashed.

"It's a firefly!" another boy cried, leaping in Tink's path. She yelped and dove under the boy's legs.

"Is not, it's a goblin," another one cried, taking his hat off and trying to scoop her up. She would have shouted a comment about that but was too busy swerving. Another zig and a zag and Tinkerbell found herself caught between two boys. They were the Twins, they had to be, but like the others they were after her too.

"It's a lady bug."

"It is not."

"No I mean a **lady** bug." They both reached down for her, but Tink jumped over their heads. What madness had befallen these dumb boys? They made her seem like the most fascinating creature in all of Neverland. Too busy looking back, Tinkerbell didn't notice the child who'd gotten in front of her. With the most gentle scooping motion, he managed to round up Tinkerbell in his arms and then spoke to the rest of the children, "Sillies. It is fairy, I just know this."

Something about this child was less threatening the rest of the lost boys and Tinkerbell ceased to fight. The most gentle and sweetest voice came from the boy and the fairy looked up to see it wasn't a lost boy… but a girl. The children rushed towards the girl who turned to defend the little fairy she'd caught. Another boy stepped in front of her as well, and the children quickly fell back from this towering figure.

"You big ninnies, show some respect for the ladies," he ordered firmly. It was Nibs, the leader, no mistaking him, even if he looked a bit taller. Tinkerbell sighed in relief, a responsible lost boy, finally she could get some answers.

"That's no lady!" one of the boys pointed to the mortal girl who responded by razing him.

"Not Chopsticks, I meant the fairy… Tinkerbell."

The boys shared an awed glance as Tinkerbell landed on Nib's shoulder, high above the other children.

"I've come back to a complete madhouse!" Tinkerbell shouted.

"Wow, Nibs, you know a fairy." one of the boys, in a panda bear cap gasped.

"You know her too Tootles," Nibs sighed heavily, "You just don't remember her."

"I remember her now," claimed on of the twins, the Caucasian one.

"You do not," the other denied him and then began to bicker. Odd, the Twins were speaking of their own now, but Tinkerbell supposed it could happen. From her perch, she had an opportunity to study the lot of boys. The Twins and Nibs were already confirmed in her mind. She then noticed a black strip painted across the eyes of the younger Twin. His eyes were closed and he never opened them once. She also noticed that where the older Twin looked, the younger ones head seemed to follow. 

"Copper tea kettles," Tinkerbell covered her mouth when she realize that he hand been blinded, but through some magic, he could still see because of the other.

She looked at Tootles, he was changed too, older, but still a little round. His clothes had changed, but that black circle was still around his eye and he still had a panda cap. Sitting next to him was young boy with calm blue eyes and wild mousy brown hair. He seemed quiet and curious, and wore a worn out green jacket over a torn up blue shirt and brown pants. His name was Pockets and after she thought about it, everything he wore did have pockets.

Tink was surprised to see another girl, with a terribly annoyed look on her face, mouth slightly opened. Everything she wore was baggy and too big for her. She had on brown boots, a brown hand made skirt and a olive green long sleeved sweater. Above long, snarled brown hair was the skin of a puma, which she caught through pure ingenuity. She called herself Switch and more often stayed near the Twins, preferring to get dirty and greasy in work.

Lastly was the most proper of the lot, Chopsticks, a small little Chinese girl dressed in a traditional outfit, teal colored. Her dark hair was worn in two funny little buns and a small version of a kite tail hung off of one bun. Those were the only lost children in the room, and no Peter.

"Nibs, what is going on? What happened? Where's Peter?" Everyone was very quiet after Tinkerbell's question. It was terribly frustrating.

"Well?" she prompted again.

"Peter's not here." Nibs finally answered, and again Tink took to questioning.

"Obviously. Well, why are you all hiding back here? What happened to the Underground house."

"We don't live here anymore… not since Captain Hook found it. But we do come here sometimes. Tinkerbell," he thought of how to explain it best to her, "you've come back at a bad time. Although I can't understand why you've come back at all."

"Come back!?! I was never gone," Tink defended, almost ready to ask, was I gone?

"Tinkerbell, you left us a long time ago. Peter forgot about you, as he tends to do."

"Well you all seemed to have forgotten about me."

"I didn't even think fairies were real," the girl, Switch suddenly interrupted.

"Hun?" Tinkerbell suddenly froze. She prayed that the girl wasn't about to say what she thought she would say.

"Don't say anything Switch! Keep your lips quiet!" Chopsticks quickly warned.

"Don't say what?"

"Don't say that you don't believe. She is very precious." Tinkerbell groaned inwardly, everyone was certainly making a big deal about her. She growled, "Listen Nibs! I never went anywhere! And what's the big deal? What is she talking about?"

"It's just we've… no actually, there aren't any more fairies on Neverland. We just thought they were all gone, but I guess not," Tootles explained.

"No more fairies? That's impossible!" Tink started to cry, "But you all believe in me, don't you?" Again Tinkerbell had the feeling she would vanish again, growing weak.

"Children don't believe in fairies anymore," the younger Twin began to explain.

"But we haven't given up or else Neverland will disappear."

"There has to be a child out there somewhere. Piccolo is out there now, looking, searching." Nibs told the pink fairy, "Piccolo has to succeed. And so do we. We're going to fight the pirates tonight, to get back Fang."

"Who's Fang?" Tink asked, shaking her head, there was just too much going on. All of these new faces, all of these new names.

"Fang is the leader of the Lost Girls, or what's left of them." Nibs indicated the two girls lost among the boys. Tinkerbell simply nodded, "This is all too much. For the last time Nibs, where is Peter?" she asked the last question the most urgently.

Again Nibs was silent, thinking his reply over. His hesitation made Tinkerbell her stomach quiver, and finally solemnly he said, "He's… gone."

"Gone?" Tinkerbell repeated on the verge of frustrated tears, gritting her teeth to hold back from screaming, "What does gone mean? Peter is Neverland, it can't exist without him."

"It means exactly what it sounds like Tinkerbell. Peter in gone, forever, Hook finally got his revenge on him."

Her eyes widened, but after she didn't look to surprised, maybe they'd just told her too much. Nibs wasn't even sure if she was listening to him anymore, "Then Captain Hook---_"_

"SHUT UP!!!" Tinkerbell screamed at he top of her lungs. "This isn't true! This isn't real! You're lying! I can't believe you!" In a surge of light, she flew up into the dark sky. The younger children reeled back, uncertain of what to do and she darted away.

"The fairy!" Tootles started after.

"Let her go," Nibs instructed his group, "We have more important matters." 

Chopsticks pouted her lip, receiving a warning glimpse from their leader. In defiance she flew off after the pink fairy.

The tears blinded her from seeing, and Tinkerbell was forced to land on a nearby tree. She continued to sob uncontrollably, covering her ears and choking on her voice. It didn't take Chopsticks long to find her pink light in the gray air. She hovers behind the fairy, who harshly turned and bit, "What do you want?"

"I came to take you to Peter." gently she replies.

"What?" Tinks eyes swell with more tears, but the young girls simply smiled, "I think it will help."

*****

The door to the Captain's quarters had been closed ever since the woman and Gentleman Starkey had gone up there. Wisp couldn't find an open entrance into the cabin to see the Captain, who certainly resembled his baby sister. That poor girl Fang, still hung uncomfortably from the net she'd been captured in. "Poor thing," Wisp thought as it gently swung like a twisted cradle. At least it looked like she'd finally fallen asleep.

It seemed like it'd been hours since he'd been hiding behind rope, and crates; and ever so often evading Mr. Smee. That daft old man, everyone thought he was a rambling lunatic, unable to find the "fairy" he'd captured. The crew seemed awful cynical every time the phrase "fairy" came out of Smee's mouth. If they'd never had any respect for the bosun, they certainly didn't have any now. 

Meanwhile the other pirates had set up a table, and started a rowdy round of poker games. Each game changed as a different swashbuckler dealt out his hand. So far, Mr. Mullins and the young rogue Christian Bowen had won every hand.

The young blonde boy and Christian were facing each other off, all the other players were calling the bluff. 

"What say you Mr. Ash?" Christian wondered with a devilishly confident grin. He responded by pushing his pile of coins forwards and sternly meeting him, "I'll meet you're bet, because I believe I have you slightly beat."

"Then look at my happy family!" Christian happily danced, eagerly gathering up all of his winnings. Billy looked to his other shipmate, "Well Samuel?"

His candid face grew bitter as he threw the cards back in Christian's face, "You self righteous son of a bitch!"

"Hey leave my mother outta this mate," he warned in good fun. Samuel drew a knife on Bowen, but Jukes and Mullins arrested him back. Calmly, Christian looked at him, "Are you playing cards, or just playing?" 

Samuel frowned, loudly planting himself back down on his seat, "I think you're slightly a cheat and a coward."

"No, I am wholly both of those things," he proudly admitted, gathering up the cards and skillfully shuffling them in his hands. "The game is Jiggaboo Strip, black is wild, pay me twice for a pair. Get a club and get off me deck." With a swift flick of the wrist Christian dealt out cards to each of the players, the last one face up. Samuel Ash gently pulled his hand towards him, "Stop counting the cards."

"Check his sleeves this time," Billy inquired, absently twirling the knife on the table.

"Did ya check his waistband?" Mullins, looked up from his cards. Christian gasped, mocking offense, "What? Do you want me to play this game naked?" Jason Puning, the curly haired cabin boy, began snorting laughter, "Save it for the ladies."

"You really must learn to trust me." Christian said, trying to ignore the annoying cabin boy. But at the words "trust me" Puning couldn't stop laughing and the rest of the men grinned.

"Or just stop playing with me."

They all thought for a moment, shrugged, then continued the game.

Wisp smiled watching the pirates, the faces had changed but the spirit was still there. It gave him a peculiar sense of home as they gaily played their game. He was sure that young Bowen was cheating, and he was certain that you Puning was drunker than a man about to be taken to his grave. Even though Wisp finally concluded that pup couldn't be more than 15, and the rest of the boys couldn't be too much older after that either.

The door of the cabin's quarters finally crept open, Wisp had only seconds to react as Starkey proudly pranced out the door. With a dash of speed and pixie dust, Wisp shot into the cabin. Too wrapped up in themselves, no one even noticed him go in. 

The fairy quickly skipped behind a globe on the main desk, dimming his light the best he could. The cabin was pretty dark, and the sun's light was starting to fade into night. He saw a tall figure walk around the room, lighting a match and then a lamp. It was Captain Cerise, her face so dead and cold against the blackness of the room.

Outside the deck had grown eerily quiet and Cerise peeked out the door just once before closing it. She looked so tired and old as she walked back and melted herself into a chair. Wisp almost blushed as he saw she was in nothing but her unlaced undergarments. Well whoever she was, Wisp only felt it was appropriate to introduce himself to the new Captain of the Jolly Roger.

Wearily Cerise moaned, resting her elbow on the table, and her chin in her hand. She closed her eyes and asked the fates, "When?"

Then the soft glitter of light caught her attention and she looked to see the handsome green fairy step out from his hiding place. She gasped in surprise, but at the same time, seemed to expect the fairy's existence.

"Good evening," he bowed to her and she smiled, "Good evening yourself."

"I'm sorry to intrude Captain, but I most desperately needed to speak with you."

"It's alright, I was just astonished by you." she said, most pleasantly, nothing like the beastly tyrant she was outside earlier. He was glad that she was so courteous now, she could have squashed him at any time.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, my name is---"

"I know thy name, you are Wisp." she finished the rest and to no end was he surprised.

"Then I was right. You are Tae! But how?"

"You're so smart Wisp, but please, do tell me I am not dreaming."

"Only if you tell me that this isn't a nightmare." Wisp said, a dreadfully terrified look in his eyes.

"Oh it's a nightmare, but only mine. I thought I would never see you again, only in death. Even if I am damned to hell."

"What's going on here Tae? What's happened to Neverland? What's happened to you!?!" he heeded, flying closer to her face, now that of a human woman.

"As the greatest do, they learn to survive." she poetically answered, falling deafeningly silent. He wanted to sympathize with her, but he couldn't understand, "What do you mean?"

She seemed like she was about to cry, but it went no further than that as she answered, "I mean I changed myself to survive. I had to, because fairies can't survive in Neverland anymore, only humans. Humans that take over like a plague." She clawed her nails in anger across the table. Her face was so hurt, angry and alone. "Neverland is slowly being destroyed. There is no more magic, there are no more fairies or anything left here. Just Lost Boys and Pirates.

Don't get me wrong Wisp, I'm still me. I may look different, but I still have my magic!"

"I know you're still you, Tae," he landed in her hands, wishing he could hug her and make it all go away. Slowly things started to sink in, he could barely repeat what she'd said, "Everyone's gone?"

"It's all the mortals fault!" Tae clenched her fist. Wisp had to leap back from her to not get crushed by accident. She intensely told him everything, "They killed mom and dad… they killed Thistle… even Fryan and Petal. They killed you too… but, you've come back to me now." Tae reached out for her brother, but her heated manner drew him away. He'd insulted her, he knew that right after he'd backed away from her. Listening to her now, though, Wisp saw that she had changed. Everyone was… dead… and she'd been made to suffer his own loss too. His heart and mind raced and Wisp felt he was choking, drowning.

"I'm sorry, it's all so sudden." he apologized, swallowing down his fright. She seemed to understand and smiled, leaning down closer to him, "You're here now Wisp, that's all that matters. With you here, I can do anything. We can…" Tae paused a moment to think about how to properly address this, "finally solve all of this mess." 

"This is just so unbelievable. What have Tinkerbell and I come back to?"

"Tinkerbell is alive and with you?" the constant of Peter Pan's seemed to greatly perk Tae's interest. Wisp knew how she felt about the pink fairy, but this was a different emotion, something hungry. He fluttered away from her, towards the window which he quickly unlocked, "I'm sorry Tae. I can't… I have to go for a moment… I have to think…" he drifted off, flying out the window, "I won't leave you though." 

Tae suspiciously watched him fly away, biting hard her lip, enough to cut it. In aggravation or anger, she slammed her hand down on the table.

*****

The fairy and lost girl weaved quickly throughout Neverland towards their destination. The island had grown so unfamiliar, that Tinkerbell couldn't have had the slightest notion where they were going. Not until they actually arrived, and they entered a cave partially submerged in ocean water. 

Inside was a cluttered cavern of lanterns, jewels, weapons, toys, clothes, body parts and other miscellaneous objects. Tink breathed in fear, "This is the crocs' layer."

She quickly flew closer to Chopsticks' shoulder, who looked completely unconcerned about the great beast. "The crocodile perished too."

"Oh," was all Tinkerbell could answer. It seemed like everything she ever knew, was just a memory. They neared the back of the cave, and Chopsticks took a seat in front of a small shrine. Flowers were dead at the base, the candles had long burned out. Peter's tattered brown cape and pipes were placed next to the black hat of Captain Hook, and his tarnished hook. A new fountain of tears started in her heart, but couldn't find her eyes, "Have I been gone that long?"

"I really do not know, but I can tell you what I do know." Chopsticks offered. Tinkerbell didn't really respond, so the Lost Girl took it upon herself to explain what she did know. 

"I do know that Neverland is a dying world… slowly vanishing. That is why Piccolo is out there, searching for children who believe. One day, fairies just started dropping like flies, and you miss Tinkerbell had vanished. Children do not believe in magic anymore, and if they do not, then there will be no more Neverland.

Nibs had told me that Peter got careless after you left. Captain Hook finally got his vengeance on Peter, but it was bitter and empty. And even though he won, he did not leave Neverland and his men got very upset.

That is when Cerise came to Neverland so suddenly, and immediately won Hook's men over. Cerise is a tougher, crueler captain than Hook ever was, and by that time, Hook fell to the croc. The pirates left Neverland, but the magical curse that held them here, brought them back."

"Then how did you get here?" Tinkerbell inquired, still completely confused. If Peter wasn't around to collect children from the real world, then who did? And where was Wendy and the other Darling children?

Chopsticks seemed ready for any question, especially about herself and her fellow girls, "We fled our home, the Summer Land, and came to Neverland. The sky took it back, the sky is taking Neverland back too. I am sure Cerise had something to do with it though, because as soon as we came here in refuge, she came with. 

There used to be so many more of us lost girls, the lost boys, and pirates too. Cerise started a war that Peter could have never imagined, and now, we are all that is left."

"Where did Cerise come from?"

"No one knows."

"But Neverland… it can't just vanish!"

"We have to get rid of Cerise. Tonight we are all going to the ship to get back Fang. It is our invitation."

The more the fairy listened, the harder it became to make sense of it. Maybe this was all a dream, maybe it was a premonition. She suddenly saw the cave growing darker, no, it was turning black as night, with stars glittering in the distance. Tink gasped as she saw rocks, water and everything melt into the night sky, just like Chopsticks had explained.

"Aya!" she screeched, floating above the phenomenon, and scooping up the fairy as they escaped the disappearing cavern. As soon as they escaped, they turned to see from which they came, and see nothing but the stars and sky. 

"It's gone," Tinkerbell said, still wanting to just cry. "This…"

"Do you see?" Chopsticks asked, pointing to the black abyss.

"This… this is all Wisps fault!" Tinkerbell accused, ignoring the girl. 

"What?" The Chinese girl cried as the fairy darted off, "I have to find Wisp!" 

*****

Wisp landed on the head piece of the ship, and lay down to think. He watched the sky, the blackness of night that seemed to swallow the whole land. The icy darkness that seemed to encompass the ship from stem to stern, and he felt his skin crawl.

He could feel the magic slipping away from him and he wanted to scream, "Where the hell am I?" He wanted to morn his losses, but everything was too sudden to take in all at once. He closed his eyes, tried to breath, and fight back the flood that his heart holding in.

Questions, so many questions filled his mind. Things he couldn't even begin to ask, things he had to know. If this was real, then how long had he been gone? This was Neverland, and it may have very well been years, decades, maybe even a century. Everything was gone in an instance, and Wisp couldn't even breath. He started to cry then, closing his eyes like he might be able to wake up.

In the same moment, lightning crackled in the sky and winds began to stir. The waves started become heavy and clouds gathered for a storm. A storm so sudden, just like the one that had taken Tink and himself.

On the other side of the ship, Tinkerbell's familiar pink light hurried towards the captain's cabin. The window was still open and Tinkerbell quickly entered and landed on the same table Wisp was just on. The room was dead silent and she quietly crept across the table hissing, "Wisp? Wisp are you in here? Answer me."

"He's not here, only me," a voice from behind answered and Tinkerbell spun around to see the dark woman towering behind her. Captain Cerise reached out her hand and a light escaped it. Her magic reached the fairy before she could make a sound and silently ripped through her body. Tinkerbell felt something being stolen from her form, something other than her life as she fell helplessly from the air.

*****

The spark of magic and blue flash of light quickly alerted Wisp that something was wrong. Lightning struck and the rain started again as he quickly flew back to the window of the cabin.

"Tae?" He called, wondering if his sister had hurt herself. Instead he saw a much more heart wrenching site as Tinkerbell lay on the table, helpless. Her glow was dim and cold, and she barely could even look up at Wisp.

"Tinkerbell!" he shouted, lifting her up into his arms, "What happened?" She weakly smiled as she tried to speak, her voice barely audible, "I'm sorry… Wisp… I tried… Neverland…" she breathed shallowly, her body becoming transparent.

"Tried what? Tinkerbell, don't fade away! This is all my fault. I love…" before he could finish, she covered his mouth, whispering, "You silly ass. You… know, that she's… it's not Tae… careful…"

Even though she was dying, Wisp shock Tinkerbell to finish her already unclear sentence. Alas her eyes closed and the fairy faded away from existence completely. Wisp felt a tear fall on his cheek, and another still as he hugged the air. The foot steps of the Captain neared him, but he didn't bother to look.

"I'm sorry brother. Do you see what mortals have done?" Tae coldly asked, "Mortals killed Tinkerbell. You won't last much longer, not without me. I will keep you safe my brother. I'm asking you to agree to work with me and with our magic…" 

She trailed off, waiting for him to answer, but Wisp was still silent. How much longer was he going to think about his own existence? About the fact that everything was gone and that his sister needed him? He had all the proof he needed, didn't he? She almost burst out for him to answer when he turned, gazing at her through tears, "And what? Be like you? I don't even know what you are." 

"What?" Tae nearly snatched him into her fingers at that moment. Proudly Wisp stood up and told her what he had finally concluded, "If my fate is to die, then so be it."  
Again Cerise drew her own blood from the tight fist she made in anger, "I need you for this to work Wisp!" 

"I'm not going anywhere Tae, but…" Wisp stopped, as if he had just started hearing her for the first time. "Get what to work?"

As a timely interruption, the bosun whistles sounded from outside. Fervently Smee cried, "The lost boys have come the lost boys have come!"

"Not now!" Tae fumed, rushing towards the door and snatching her weapon. Wisp quickly followed to see Pan and his lot arrive just in the nick of time to spoil the pirates fun.

Wisp saw the new roster of children, and wasn't surprised to see the changes, or the fact that Pan was missing. Chopsticks had rejoined her friends and they made quick work of loosing Fang from her prison above deck. Below the pirates had their weapons ready, now they just waited for the order.

"Lost Boys." Nibs commanded, raising his hand to halt them for the moment. Cerise leaned over the railing and smiled to herself as the storm began to erupt full force. At the same moment, her body began to surge with magic, and she grinned. She wasn't kidding when she said tonight was the night that she would be rid of the lost boys, because something was brewing… inside of her. Something deadly, and dangerous, Wisp could feel it too.

"Kill them!" Cerise ordered and Nibs responded by motioning his troupes forwards. The children scattered the deck, while Nibs and Switch completely cut loose their kidnapped friend. Billy, Christian, Jason and Samuel approached the three, Billy grinning, "Skewer the scugs."

"We'll plant your feet on the ground." Samuel spun his cutlass around once, he directed his sites on the leader of the boys.

"Hell lets just plant these pigeons." Christian joyfully approached the battle. Fang was still weak and injured, but she seemed ready to fight the pirates. To protect her as she would for any of the Lost Boys, Switch stepped forwards and drew up her weapon, "Allow me to play."

One to always be clever, Switch had fashioned herself a pair of gloves with knifes on the fingertips like claws. Her claws would kill you, but rarely mercilessly. Nibs agreed to let Switch fight for them as he lifted off the deck with Fang to hide her somewhere safe.

The Twins had pitted themselves against Mr. Mason, both of them moving in synch with each other. It was probably a good choice for such a large man that they work together as a team to take him down.

Tootles and the young boy called Pockets were running around the deck, keeping away from Smee, which didn't seem too hard a task. Chopsticks, with her two small daggers in each hand, faced off with Gentleman Starkey and Mr. Mullins.

"Lets dance." Switch offers to the pirates who all charge at her at once. With a graceful step she leaps over and off the back of Samuel Ash and kicks him to the ground. She lands in front of Billy Jukes, who rushes her with his sword drawn. She arched back to dodge his blow, then managed to dig her claws into his ribcage. Though it wasn't enough to kill him, the effect of ridding herself of one opponent was done.

While she watched him fall in pain, Samuel made his move with Jason to slay her. She turned and smiled, ready for them both and seeing what they did not. Like a rocket, Nibs slammed his body into Samuel's and knocked him across the deck.

The two boys crashed into the rail, hard enough to knock Samuel silly, but he couldn't let himself sway. He knocked the boy aside, with one swift punch in the mouth. Nibs spit out blood, and coldly glared at the pirate as they lunged at each other for a fight of brawn. 

This was all wrong. This was a blood bath, one that little Wisp could do nothing about as he watched in horror. The pirates and boys were going to do each others in for real, and Cerise didn't even flinch. She didn't care, she never cared. It was clear to him now that this was merely a distraction. 

"Tae?" he begged flying up to her face, "What are you doing? What is this?"

"You're so naïve Wisp. This is the end, this is the payback for everything that was ever done to us. I'm putting this place to rest." She explained sketchily.

"Who? Mortals? Tae you have this all wrong. What happened to Neverland is inevitable."

"No it's not. Don't you see, the mortals don't know what they've given up. And they never will again!"

"Tae! I don't understand! What are you doing?" Wisp cried out, barely able to stay airborne in the pouring rain.

"I'm taking Neverland back and if we can't have our home than no one will! No more dreams! No more fantasy! No more magic! I'll take Neverland away from everyone!" she screamed in tears.

Like a well choreographed ballet, the Twins drew their swords and double team attacked the carpenter Mason. He swung at the older one, but the other was able to slit his arm. The carpenter didn't make sound but instead swung at the other, who easily ducked and the elder had his chance to attack.

"Stay still damn you! So I can blinds the both of you!" Mason hollered, tangling his cutlass up with the Lost Boy's sword. 

"Now Twin!" the elder cried out, and the younger lunged for Mason. Mason couldn't disengage fast enough to prevent the sword being run into his side. His injury instead presented him to opportunity to snatch the smaller Twin by the scruff of the neck and toss him aside.

Fearing for his safety, the older Twin forgot himself and afforded Mason a second opportunity to best the Lost Boys. With a quick spin of his blade, he tore open the boy's chest, and cleanly ended his life. The remaining Twin sat up, looking around helplessly, now completely blind. He'd been thrown so hard, that he felt that all of his bones had been broken. The Twin started to cry in the darkness, when he realized that he was all alone now.

Mason grinned, he'd set himself up an easy kill, and he stumbled towards the boy. His breaths were short and shallow now, and he remembered the sword he'd been pierced with. As he looked down he exclaimed, "I'll be sliced codfish, little bugger." He cursed, falling to the deck.

A stale mate had been created as Nibs and the pirate Samuel beat each other silly. They were like two boys on the playground, feuding about something silly and superficial. Neither one of them was better or worst of a fighter than the other, they were equally paired. Samuel, being a pirate, knew it was time to cheat and reached for a small dagger in his waistband. In his haste, he looked down, and gave Nibs a second to knock him senseless. Quickly he pushed Samuel over the side of the ship, to let him fend for himself. His eyes then set on the biggest foe of all, the Captain.

The little Chinese girl, Chopsticks, swiftly swerved in, out and around the two men trying to end her life. She hadn't cut either of them, but clipped their hair and clothes as she dashed around each of them. 

"Have at you, little wench!" Starkey swung down and completely missed her, tumbling onto the ground. Chopsticks smiled, laughing at his folly, then looked to see Mullins running towards her like a maniac. 

"The bigger ones fall hardest." she roughly quoted, hand springing towards him and landing her heels into his chest. Mullins coughed hoarsely as he hit the deck and she dug her knees into his chest. She pulled out her knives and crossed her arms, ready to slice open his neck. She paused to look across the deck at Switch and Jason Puning fighting.

Despite his youthful appearance, Jason wasn't a pushover in a fight. He had a unique style with a sword and other fighting skills like that of a ninja. It only made it fair, since Switch had the advantage of flight and speed over him. Although it didn't seem fair at the outcome of their little scrap.

He couldn't kick her, but he managed to punch her silly a few times. Switch used her claws to cut up his arms and hands and a few times got behind him and from there, drew her arms around his chest and clawed away. When he turned to face Switch, she drew her knives across his neck, spilling his blood.

Jason didn't stand a chance as she flew out of his reach and then like a hawk, swooped down and knocked him against the door leading down. She quickly threw off her claw and reached for a sword to finish him off with. 

"Aiya!" Chopsticks cried in terror as she cut open Robert Mullins. She darted across the deck like a squirrel, dodging the others who were still fighting. She threw her daggers aside as she slide to the side of the youngest of the pirates. Switch had already taken off, looking for someone else to take out. Chopsticks began to cry, her face already moist with rain water. 

"No," she begged, trying to cover up the cuts the best she could, "No, do not die. Curly! Do not die!" she wailed out, coughing on her voice. So much had happened, and it seemed like some Lost Boys did grow up. He looked at her for and smiled, she was such a sweet girl. He pulled back her wet hair and told her, "Don't cry, it makes you so un-pretty."

She sniveled a moment as he told her to hush and close her eyes. Chopsticks unthinkingly did as he said, laying her head against his chest. Reaching down, he took the blade that Switch had cut him with, and used it to end the young girls suffering. 

"But you can't!" Wisp protested, falling back on the rail of the ship. He didn't know what to feel, even for Neverland, this was all too strange. The deck was painted in blood and they kept on fighting. Magic was pouring from Cerise's body now, like steam rolling off a lake.

"Yes I can big brother! I have all the magic in the world at my side." she offered her hand to Wisp, "But with your magic too, I will end this."

"No!" Wisp opposed, turning back to see that it was already too late. Neverland had been swallowed up and quickly the darkness was approaching the Jolly Roger. The storm began to stop, as there was no atmosphere to provide for it. They would be swallowed up soon too.

"This is all wrong. I didn't wish for this! Tinkerbell made the wish! And she's dead! What does this have to do with me?" Wisp screamed.

"Everything," Tae mysteriously replied, laughing.

Nibs soared up, his weapon ready to try and kill the Captain. Wisp gasped as he neared, wanting to protect Tae. She was ready though, knocking him back down with just a wave of her hand.

Smee finally caught up to and ran Tootles through with his blade. The young boy Pockets scurried away to avoid the same fate. Fang had emerged from her hiding place to slay Billy Jukes, who didn't notice her until it was too late. Switch made her way to Christian, who for only an instance, looked terrified. He dropped his sword, and retrieved his pistol, shooting her dead in an instance.

Finally noticing his Captain, Starkey raced up the stairs to her calling, "Cerise! Cerise!" He looked dreadfully terrified, seeing the light she was engulfed in. Starkey had no clue as to who or what she really was, and he never would either. A look of annoyance crossed her face as she gestured towards him and knocked him back down the stairs, breaking his neck. 

The darkness caught up to them, and the ship disappeared. Cerise floated in the middle of an abyss, and only six remained to watch the spectacle. She couldn't destroy Neverland now, because there was nothing left. Or had she been responsible the whole time. 

Slowly they fell into the abyss, Fang and Nibs barely able to reach out for each other as they descended. Smee looked around in amazement, "Well I'll be polexed(?)."

"So this is hell, an eternity with Smee," Christian shot a dirty glance at the dim bosun. 

"It's now or never Wisp." Cerise explained, reaching out for Wisp. "I can take it all away for good, in an instance."

He wouldn't look at her.

"Give me your magic! Wisp?"

"It's never then." Wisp simply shrugged.

"Damn it brother!"

"No, you're not my sister… you're just a crazy mortal."

"No! Wisp!" Cerise cried as the powerful magic she had, exploded out in all directions. Wisp closed his eyes, but the blast did not hurt. When he realized nothing had happened, he opened them to see a fairy floating beside him. 

Everyone else had vanished, all that was left was him, and the real Tae. She was so old now, tired and worn out. Her red hair turned gray, and her mint green skin, faded almost white. 

"What do you think will happen? You can take back the wish? You can wish yourself back and you'll change everything?" Tae weakly asked, fainting from exhaustion.

Wisp barely caught her, her body so small and brittle in his arms, "None of this is real is it?"

"It's very real Wisp. This is reality."

"You brought us here, or just me. It was just a coincidence that poor Tinkerbell was along for the ride."

"A lucky coincidence, I stole her magic too before I killed the little witch." Tae laughed, and Wisp had a mind to just throw her down like that.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but I'm promise I'll be there for you next time."

"How do you know that you can stop this! People don't believe anymore! No one does! We're all doomed!"

"I'm not going to try. I'm just going to live, and be there for my friends and family. I don't want my sister or my brother growing up all alone. I won't let a good fairy like Tae turn out so hateful like you." he confidently stated. At those bold words, harsh, mocking laughter erupted from Tae. "You? You naïve fae you! You don't know anything about me! Just you watch! Everything you've seen will happen in some form or another! You can't do anything!"

She laughed until she chocked and gagged on her throat. Until she started to fade away and then vaporized in a brilliant display of light. Wisp covered his ears to block out the sound. The light surrounded him… and suddenly he was awake. 

Wisp shot up like a spring, seeing his surroundings of the forest. Some birds flew overhead and the next instant, Peter Pan and his lost boys came bursting out of the trees. Wisp sighed in relief, realizing it was all a nightmare. Everything was the same, everyone was alive, Neverland wasn't vanishing. His sister hadn't made herself human, Hook was still the undisputed Captain of the Jolly Roger, and there were not girls in the Lost Boys, except Wendy. And Tinkerbell was pissed at him about the stain on her dress. Or did that really happen?

Quickly he flew off for home, the check on his family. At the base of their tree, sits Tae and Thistle. Petal is nearby, keeping an eye on them, while they play. Tae picks up her younger brother and spins him around in wildly dizzying circles. 

Wisp stops, not revealing himself, just so he can watch. They are so happy and carefree, Tae is so lively and her glow is so bright. There is nothing to worry about, yet Wisp still can't come out. Because clearly he can remember everything that happened and everything he saw. Wisp couldn't help but wonder… was it really a dream?


End file.
